


Dinosaurs

by Ellie5192



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows nothing about dinosaurs. Written as a prompt-fic for tumblr for "lemonsoapsuds". Sam/Jack fluffy goodness, with the prompt 'dinosaurs'. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs

**A** **story written on the fly, for**  lemonsoapsuds on tumblr. Thought I'd post it here for the sake of it. Unedited, unbeta'd, un-anything. Literally just write and submit.

The prompt was 'dinosaurs' with Sam/Jack.

As always, I aim to entertain, even just a little, so enjoy. Pure fluff.

-sjsjsjsjsjsjsj-

She knew nothing about dinosaurs.

Jack knew she was into space and chemicals and (in her spare time) things that went really really fast, but surely in all those years of studying she'd have come across an article in one of those confounded journals that explained the basics of the Cretaceous period? Even his son, small as he was at the time of that particular phase, had know the difference between a stegosaurus and a velociraptor.

She could rewrite laws of physics, rebuild her Indian from the tires up and explain why "E to the I pi equals -1" was mathematical beauty, but Samantha Carter, as it turned out, knew nothing about dinosaurs beyond 'didn't a meteor shower wipe them out?'.

He found this out some time just after the Carter/Kowalski doppelganger incident, when things were still a weird around her but slowly returning to normal. She'd hung her head in mirth when he'd teased her about it and sent death-glares his way when the conversation prompted Daniel to give her a two hour lecture on Triassic species. But mainly she found it just as funny as he did. After all, the woman had a doctorate or five; you'd think she'd know.

The following year he got her a children's encyclopedia on dinosaurs for her birthday, complete with tabs- bookmarked chapters relating to past conversations on the matter. She had laughed, but when he'd subtly quiz her while strolling on planet's unknown, she'd always be right, so he knew she read it. It pleased him more than it had a right to.

Years later, when mistakes had been made, hearts broken and put back together, and they were finally  _wonderfully_  sitting on the dock at a certain place in the northern countryside, she told him that she had a gift for him. He liked gifts, though he failed to think of anything that could top that kiss. Or the one before it. Or the one before that.

She reached behind her and dug her hand in her back pocket, producing something in her fist a moment later. Unfurling her fingers, she revealed a miniature stegosaurus on a key chain.

"To remember me while you're in DC"

Suffice it to say, Jack liked teaching her about dinosaurs.


End file.
